Talk:Seddie/@comment-2109318-20100606060500
Guys, i'm trying to approach the Seddie situation from a logical standpoint. I feel like i've got a LOT of vested interest in this would-be couple: not only are they a love/hate relationship of the highest order (which is infinitely rewarding than a "like leads to love" Creddie-type of deal, IMO), but they are also supremely well developed characters who come alive around each other. Before we get too excited, however, lets restrain our wild hearts and take a look at the facts: 1) Character development- Is it possible that part of having a vibrant t.v. series is allowing the principles to have freedom from cliches? Freddie would have been a one note character if all he did was follow Carly around like a puppy for the duration of the show. Sam would have fared even worse: an eating, sleeping, aggression machine; a soulless bully with Freddie on a chain and Carly out there all alone. Freddie HAD to grow a spine, Sam HAD to soften up. The show had to change to survive. the IDEA of Seddie was born... -1 for Seddie 2) "Mr. and Mrs. Benson": In the years prior to ISaved Your Life, Freddie could barely make it through a ten minute period without some slavish overture toward Carly. Carly would balk when Freddie stood to close to her or crook his eyebrow in that suggestive way of his. When our Freddie finally had it all in his grasp, he tossed it away on the word of his supposed arch-rival. His momentary regret in the elevator following their break-up seems to have been the last of his Carly craving- almost like he had awoken from a trance. Since then, he hasn't moved an INCH in Carly's direction; he's been too busy getting his ear slurped and prodding a love confession from a certain blond haired demon... +1 for Seddie 3) Dan's stuff: Mr. Schneider seems to enjoy stirring the pot in regard to the rampant Seddie-ing. let's pretend that we as fans already take as articles of faith much of what he implies in his comments. The most intriguing item, then, must be the season four script. If legitimate, it is the most compelling argument for a Seddie plot-line next season. Carly would know if someone new had come onto the scene and therefore would not think Freddie was talking about her in reference to being in love. I hope with all the Seddie love that i have that this is a real script, but the fact that it was deleted leads me to believe that Dan decided to go in a different direction or that the script itself was a fake. I would love proof of the legitimacy of the document, but i doubt i will get it... +1 & -1 for Seddie 4) Your heart and mine: The show is called ICarly. We ARE the internet. The CREATOR of the show RESPONDS TO TWEETS!!!! Everyone knows that this pairing, whatever the scope or length, would transform ICarly from a great show into a magical one. Stay practical, not fanatical, write Dan, and make Seddie happen!